Bhai
by Cutie pari
Summary: Mai tujhe kho nhi sakta...Mere yaari ka imtihaan na le...dost hun mai tera...meri vafa ka yun sila to na de...* Duo os *...(diffrent theme )...A birthday gift for my friend Saira...Love you dear...


**A/n: In this os... Abhijeet and Daya are real brothers... abhijeet is a police officer while daya is preparing for his entrance exam...hope yo liked it...**

 **This is a birthday gift for my friend saira ...Happy birthday dear...may god give you all happiness in your life...**

A man was holding gun...he kept his hand on trigger ...his hand was shievering...his eyes having so many cracks ...he was going to threw away the gun from himself when some words echoed in his ear when he took an oath as there will be nothing more important than his duty...he has to choose his duty against his life ...he has to sacrifice what he had if anybody disobey the law...

 **Mai ye sapath leta hun...bharat ke samvidhan aur bharatvashiyo ke suraksha ke liye agar mujhe apne Farz ya kisi apne me se ek ko chunna pare to mai bejeejhak apne Farz ko chununga ...**

He said loudly in tears : Ruk jayo...ruk jayo Daya varna mai goli chala dunga...

Daya in soothing smile: boss agar meri maut tumhare haatho se hogi to sachme marne ke baad mujhe bhut sukun milega...

Abhijeet in tears while pleading him with eyes and words : daya...mere bhai kyun kar raha hai aisa ...tujhe apne dost pe bharosa nhi hai haan...mai vada karta hun tujhse mai kisiko nhi chorunga, mai...mai dilaunga tere dost ko insaaf ...(tears were rolling down from eyes)...dekh meri baat maan tu apne aapko kanoon ke havale karde...

Daya in painful tone: jeendgi me pahli baar teri baat ko taal raha hun...ho sake to mujhe maaf kardena abhi... par ab bhut der ho chuki hai...(he turned to ho when stopped listening his buddy's voice),

Abhijeet in broken plus pleading plus angry tone: da...daya ruk jaa...varna mai goli chala dunga...(daya looked him back and smiled sadly...he started to go)... dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(a voice of gun shot and his buddy voice echoed simultaneously)

Abhijeet saw daya was holding his bleeding chest ...he became stunt on his place...gun fall down from his hand...a scene striked in his mind...

 **Abhi tum mujhse itna kyun pyar karte ho, meri ek kharonch dekhkar aise ghabra jate ho jaise pata nhi kya hua...**

 **Kyunki tu meri jaan hai...aur mere daya ka alwava hai hi kaun mera iss duniya me...aur mai tujhse promise karta hun jab tak tera ye bhai jinda hai na tujhe koi haath bhi nhi laga sakta...**

 **Daya in tears hugged him tightly...and abhijeet ruffled his hair...**

Daya fall down on floor with "abhiiiiiiii"...he was panting badly...but even in this condition he was trying to call his buddy who was standing like a statue...

Abhijeet gained his scences sometimes later and rushed toward his half soul...hey daya...ku...kuch nhi hoga tujhe...mai ab..abhi ambulance bulata hun haan...tu hos me reh...(his words were trembling)...he was looking not in his scences...

Daya in pain hold his hand : abhi va...vakt nhi hai yaar...(chocking for oxygen)...mai jitne der me bhi jinda hun vo vakt tere saath gujarna chahta hun...ahhhhhh...

Abhijeet caressing his cheek : shhhhh...jada mat bol...maine bola na , kuch nhi hoga tujhe...(tears were flowing in speed )

Daya in teary smile: abhi...tuj..tujhse vadaaaaa... kiya tha tere saadi me bhut nachunga...aaah...par vo...(tears slipped down from a corner of his eyes)...abhi...tu vada kar mujhse tu mere marne ka jimmedar khud ko nhi manega...(his body was jerking badly )...apna khyal rakhega...vada kar mujhse (forwarding his hand )

Abhijeet instantly grabbed his hand , mai sab karunga...jo tu bolega mai vo karunga ...par plzzz tu mujhe chhorke mat jaa...(he was weeping badly )

Daya keeping his hand on his cheek : abhi...mujhe bhut neend aa rahi hai.. ...aaaaaah ...akhri baar mujhe sula de na (there was something in his tone which couldn't be neglact by his brother)...vo vala lori jo tum bachpan me mere liye gate the... gao na abhi...(abhijeet bite his lips to control his outburst )...gaoge na (his voice was becoming low , abhijeet nodded )...daya smiled soothingly kept his head on his buddy's chest...

 **Lori Lori**

 **Lori Lori**

 **Lori Lori**

 **Lori Lori**

 **Chandaniya chhup jana re**

 **par bar ko luk jana re (** abhijeet smiled in tears and patted daya'head )

 **Chandaniya chup jana re**

 **pal bhar ko luk jana re**

 **Nindiya aankho me aye**

 **Bhaloo mera so jaye (** Daya chuckled but started coughing... abhijeet immediately rubbing his back..daya smiled soothingly but his breath became more heavy )

 **Nindiya aanko me aye**

 **Bhai mera so jaye**

 **Leke god me sulayo**

 **Gaoo raat bhar sunayu**

 **Mai lori lori**

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmm**

Abhijeet stopped feeling an awkard silence ... now he was not able to listen his brother painful moan...a current passed through out his body...he seprated Daya from himself and became dumb to see that there is no life remain in his half soul...he was having a peaceful expression on his face...a cold chill runned through his spine...daya... daya akhe khol...(he was shaking him badly)...dekh tu mujhe chhorke nhi jaa sakta...tune vada kiya tha...dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...(he hugged his brother tightly in his arm and cried out loudly)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He got up from the bad nightmare...his body was shivering...whole body became wet from his sweat...but he took a sigh of relief when he listened his cute brother annoying sound

Abhi darwaja kholo...i promise mai aage se kabhi tumhari baat nhi talunga...(in loving nd bittering tone)...tum to mere pyare bhai ho na...plzzzzz darvaja kholo...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and wiped his face...he opened the door but he turned back and sat down on bed...

Daya sat beside him and in silent was just staring him which annoyed Abhijeet so much...so he asked in anger: ab kuch bologe bhi ya mooh me dahi jam gya hai...peechle ek ghante se mera sar paka rahe the aur jab saheb samne hai to kuch bolna hi nhi hai...

Daya in concern tone: I m sorry bhai...(abhijeet looked at him )...maine bhut pareshan kiya na tumko...par mujhe laga tumlog Ansh ke murderer ko aise hi chhor doge...isliye mai gusse me akar use maarne chale gya tha...(he was saying all this while downing his head)

Abhijeet in harsh tone: Haan Bhai hum police valo ko to ab tum jaise nanajawan se hi kaam seekhna parega...logo ko insaaf ksise dena hai...mujreemo ko saja kaise deni hai...(daya lowrered his head )...kitni baar samjha maine tujhe mai hun sab sambhal lunga par saheb ko to humesa apni manmani chalani hoti hai...kuch andaja bhi hai agar tera naam police record me aya to tere career ka kya hoga haan...par tumhe samjhane ka koi fayda nhi hai...

Daya in low tone ; par jab tumne call kiya to mai aa bhi gaya tha na...

Abhijeet in harsh tone; chup...bilkul chup (daya closed his eyes in fear )...phone pe jab maine tumhe apni kasam di tab aye tum...

Daya in sad tone : par aa to gya na...phir bacche ko kyun daant rahe ho...ho jati hai na galti ...(making extremely sad face with so muvh innocent)...plzzzzz iss baar maaf kardo...

Abhijeet smiled a bit to see nautanki of his brother but he hide in serous mask of his face...theek hai par agli baar se aisa nhi hona chahiye, samjhe (daya nodded obediently )...aur agar subara tumne kanoon ko apne haath me lene ki kosis ki na to sach mano daya main apne police ke dande se bhut peetunga tumhe...

Daya opening his mouth : hawwwwww abhi tum mujhe maroge...tum apne chhote se pyare se bhai pe hath uthaoge...

Abhijeet in sweet tone: jee bilkul...Aur abhi aap paanch minute me apne room me nhi gaye to aapke liye bhut bura hoga...

Daya got up while mummbling under his teeth : huh kharoos...(he started to go )

When abhijeet stopped him...(he stopped and became confuse)... Abhijeet closed to him and hugged him tightly...(daya smiled while abhijeet felt great sooth inside his heart and his all fear vanished after embracing his bear inside his arm)...chal ab jake so jaa ...good night...

Daya in sweet smile : good night bhaiya..

Abhijeet also wished him..good night ...he is going to close his door when daya hugged him tightly...boss ab bilkul darna nhi...mujhe tumpar pura yakeen hai tum mere dost ko jaroor insaf dilaoge...aur ab mai kabhi kanoon ko apne haath me nahi lunga...(keeping hand on his head)...tumhari kasam...

Abhijeet smiled in tears and pat his cheek : thank you...chal ab bhaag apne room me...

Daya in naughty tone : haan haan ab mujhe to bhagoge hi gf ke saath bhar raat chatting jo karni hai...

Abhijeet in harsh tone : daya sach bol raha hun, agar ab tune ek sabd aur bola na to teri haadi pasli tor dunga ...

Daya laughed out loudly and rushed out from there...(a sweet smile also crept on abhijeet's face...now he slept peacefull without any nightmare and fear)

 **The End...**

 **Thanks to those reviewer who reviewed on my precious os "My boss"...**

 **Happy youth Day...today is the birthday of an inspiration of all youth "Swami vivekanand"...i wish all our generation followed his path and achieved their goal...**

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
